


You Have (1) Unheard Message

by Ghoststar



Series: Missed Messages [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Miscommunication, Not S5 Finale Compliant, Or should I say Missed Communication, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Voicemail, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoststar/pseuds/Ghoststar
Summary: Their relationship was a constant game of phone tag. They never heard what the other was saying until it was already too late.-The voicemail inboxes of a goth billionaire and a disaster clown.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Missed Messages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695448
Kudos: 45





	You Have (1) Unheard Message

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“Mr. Valeska, it’s Bruce Wayne. I know we haven't spoken in several days. I've had my people draw up the papers for the grant. I was hoping I could drop them off for you? Or I can pass them on through your assistant. Please contact me when you get the chance."

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

"Mr. Wayne, this is Jeremiah Valeska. Sorry I didn't return you call sooner. Things have been...difficult the last few days. My mind hasn't really been able to settle. Feel free to stop by any time its convenient to you. I've been reworking some of the security features my- my brother tampered with. The door should open to you. Oh, do you remember the path? Perhaps I should have Ecco escort you down. She's been rather busy lately though. Let me know when you'll be arriving and I'll come collect you. I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Wayne."

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

"I wanted to thank you again for taking the time to see me. Your plans truly are brilliant. I’m glad that I can work with you on this project, Mr. Valeska, and all the ones that will come in the future. Please don't hesitate to ask me should you need anything.

And thank you for the book. I’ll read it this weekend and return it to you soon."

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

"I wanted to go over a potential modification. It will be pricey, but will increase stability. Would Sunday be good?"

-

_You have (2) unheard messages:_

"Sunday is perfect."

_Beep._

"Have you read the sequel to _The Improbability of Space Colonization_? There's a chapter on perpetual energy that might interest you. I'll bring my copy with me if you haven’t.”

-

_You have (2) unheard message:_

"I might end up going into Aeronautical Engineering after we finish the generator. They need all the help they can get."

_Beep._

"On second thought, Gotham has more than enough issues to keep my attention."

-

_You have (2) unheard messages:_

"Jeremiah, just letting you know that I'll be late tonight. I have a charity benefit that an old family friend asked me to attend, but I'll stop by after. Nine isn't too late is it?"

-

_You have (2) unheard messages:_

“Bruce, did you move the exoskeleton plans last night? I can’t seem to find them.”

_Beep._

“Never mind, I found them. Ecco put them in the filing cabinet when she cleaned up this morning…I saw some of your suggestions you left on the blueprint. Can you really get hold of that quantity of adamantium? It would solve the potential issue of the core cracking should destabilization occur. I don’t know about the feasibility of mass production though. Hmm….Maybe we can use a adamantium net instead of a solid casing. I’ll have to ask Lucius to run some tests for me. Would Thursday be a good day for us to visit him at Wayne Enterprises? Let me know.”

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“I hope you like Italian food. There’s a place that Jim likes not far from the station. I thought I could bring us some. I’m bringing enough for Ecco too, so don’t let her disappear before I get there. See you soon.”

-

_You have (_ _5_ _) unheard messages:_

“You did say ten o’clock today, didn’t you? I fear I might have misheard you. Call me back when you can.”

_Beep._

“Sorry, I must have misheard you. Let me know the correct time when you get the chance.”

_Beep._

“Bruce, please call me.”

_Beep._

“Is everything alright? I haven’t seen you in a few days and I’m starting to worry…

God, I sound ridiculous. I’m sorry.”

_Beep._

“…”

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that. Please let me explain. It’s been...It’s been a difficult week.”

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“I feel like I didn’t convey myself as well as I could have when we spoke earlier. I was surprised but I hope you know I wasn’t judging you, Bruce. You can tell me anything and it won’t change how I see you. I want to be here for you. I wan to be a- a good friend to you. It probably won’t surprise you, but I haven’t had many, and none of them have been like you.

I just wanted to clarify. Goodnight, Bruce. Sleep well. And please drink some water.”

_-_

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“Sorry for calling so late, but I wanted you to know I got your message. I hate to say it, but I’m pretty good at avoiding hangovers at this point.

Thank you for letting me explain. And for being patient with me. It means more than I can express. I...I’ve never had a friend like you either.

Sweet dreams, ‘Miah…

...”

-

_You have (2) unheard message:_

“Lucius said that the first wave of generators is almost complete. They’ll be done by the end of the week… I can’t wait to show Gotham, Bruce. It’s going to be amazing.”

_Beep._

“I want to run one more test, Bruce. Just to be sure. I have to be sure. Will you come to the bunker in the morning?”

-

_You have (_ _5_ _) unheard message_ _s:_

“Jeremiah, you have listen to me. This isn’t you. Everything you’re doing, everyone you’re hurting, this isn’t the type of person you are. This isn’t you. It’s Jerome’s toxin. You have to stop this now, before it’s too late. Please, let me help you. We’ll find a way to fix this. I know we can. Please, just let me help. Please, Jeremiah.”

_Beep._

“You’re playing into Jerome’s plans. This is exactly what he wanted. Why can’t you see that?”

_Beep._

“Why? Please, just tell me why you’re doing this.”

_Beep._

“Did I know you at all?”

_Beep._

“I hate you. _I hate you.”_

-

_You have (1) unheard message:_

“Isn’t it beautiful, Bruce? We can finally see the stars.”

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You have (9) new messages. Your inbox is nearly full. Please delete old messages._

“… _Yeah, the cell towers are working again, Lucius… No. There’s no point leaving a message, Alfred. He’s not going to pick up anyway.”_

_Beep._

“...”

_Beep._

“Is this what you wanted, Jeremiah? Is this where you saw us? You laying in a hospital bed and me waiting by your side? Is this the future you dreamed of?

It’s not what I wanted.

Everyone keeps telling me you got what you deserved. Maybe they’re right. This is your fault. You drove us here. You did this to us. You don’t get to say this was for me. You don’t get to lay the blame at my feet anymore.

You- You don’t.”

_Beep._

“I never asked you to do this. I never wanted any of this.”

_Beep._

“I just keep asking myself why. Why you? Why me? Why was this the way things had to be? Why did you have to change? Why did you have to become everything your brother wanted you to be? Why did you leave me, Jeremiah?”

_Beep._

“I wanted to stop you. I thought… I thought that if I could just get you to listen, if I could just get you to hear me, that I could save you. That I could have my friend back… It was all an act though, wasn’t it? How much of us was just a game to you? How much of you was really you? Was the man I knew just an act?

Was anything I knew real?”

_Beep._

“I want my friend back. Please, give him back.”

_Beep._

“I can’t keep doing this to myself. I can’t keep sitting next to your bedside, wishing for a miracle. Hoping that you’ll wake up and be the man I remember. I can’t stay here, with you, in this city that you tainted. We were suppose to save Gotham, but all I see is rubble. I’m leaving. I think if I stay I’ll go insane. I see so many people starting to pick up the pieces, but I don’t even know where to begin. I’m tried of rebuilding my life. I’m tired of being tricked into believing that things are finally getting better. I’m tired of losing people I love.

I don’t know when I’ll come back. I...I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. Without hearing your voice just one more time. But it’s not the same. Its just...”

_Beep._

“I did feel it. The connection. I think I could have loved you, if only you had let me. I think we could have been happy together.

...Goodbye, Jeremiah.”

-

_You have (12) new messages. Your inbox is nearly full. Please delete old messages._

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I thought if I could just get away from you, away from Gotham and the shadows you left there, I could find peace. But I can’t. No matter where I go, now matter how many countries I walk through, I can’t get rid of you. You crept inside my head and I can’t carve you out. Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

_Beep._

“I keep dreaming about you. About us. About the things you kept trying to say to me. From a distance, it all feels so strange.

These feelings are so tangled up. I can’t pull them apart. You were my friend, and you were my enemy. I couldn’t stop caring about you anymore than I could stop hating the things you did, the person you became.

You didn’t have to play all those mind games, Jeremiah. This feeling is enough to drive any man insane.”

_Beep._

“I had a nightmare last night about Ra’s al Ghul. About the night I stabbed Alfred through the chest. The night I brought him back. I woke up thinking about you, about what it could do. But then I remembered. Selina destroyed what was left of the waters in Gotham. It’s gone. Just like you.

I have to let you go. I can’t keep doing this to myself.”

_Beep._

“That pit was never meant to be in Gotham. They brought it with them. They brought it from Nanda Parbat. If it still exists, it’ll be there.

… I’ll need a map and a guide. One of the members must still be alive. I just have to find them. I will find them.”

-

_You have (_ _3_ _) unheard messages:_

“Master Bruce, I do hope that you’re taking care of yourself, wherever you are. You missed your last check in. Please do give me a call when you get the chance. I might not be as spry as I use to, but that’s not going to stop me from scouring all of Europe- you are still in Europe, aren’t you?- looking for you.”

_Beep._

“Hey, Bruce. Alfred wanted me to give you another call. Just wanted to check in on you, give you a couple updates about how the city is doing. Your restoration projects are doing well, from what Lucius and Alfred have told me. They finally finished cleanup on Wayne Tower. Harvey keeps trying to put a chunk in a display case at the station. He refuses to believe it might be in bad taste.

Oswald Cobblepot is running for mayor again. It looks like he might even win. It’s...Honestly not surprising in the least. You can’t keep him down, no matter what you throw at him. Here’s hoping his days a mob boss are behind him. Again.

I’ve got to run, kid. It’s my night with Barbara Lee. She’s a real handful, even if she’s only a few months old. Don’t stay gone too much longer. She misses you...We all do.  
Oh, and call Alfred. You know how he gets when he’s worried.”

_Beep._

“Bruce. Alfred asked me to call. I wouldn’t be doing it otherwise. I’m still mad at you. Furious., as Lee has pointed out. I’ve been talking to her a lot lately. She’s...she’s not bad, for a doctor. Not a shrink at least. Barbara and her are friends now. That’s weird. They’re, like, co-parenting the kid together. That kid is going to have eight parents by the time she hits ten. More than either of us can say we’ve got, huh?

_Sigh._ I think I get why you left. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. It’s hard being here, watching everyone pick up and move on and have happy little lives. It feels like they’re rubbing it in your face that they can still be happy after all this shit. But they’re not. Not rubbing in it and not as happy as you think they are. This city is fucked up and all of it’s people are to. You just have to pull your head out of your ass to be able to see it.

You know, the tabloids use to call you the Son of Gotham. I use to see it all the time. They’re up and running again, and all anyone can say is ‘what happened to Bruce Wayne?’ They think you’re on vacation or being that party douche again. They sure know how to gloss over all the restoration projects Wayne Enterprises is funding. Assholes.  
Well, I hope you’re laying in a ditch somewhere. Quit being a dick and come home. Alfred is planning on calling up some old British army friends of his. I swear he was in like the English CIA or something. Come home so I can punch you in the face and show you my new digs. It’s an actual apartment. Not bad for some street rat, huh?”

-

_You have (14) new messages. Your inbox is now full. Please delete old messages._

“...I’m coming home...”

_-_

_You have (4) unheard messages:_

“Bruce, this is Lee Thompkins. I need you to call me as soon as you can. I don’t want to explain this to your voicemail, but I need to speak to you. It’s about Jeremiah Valeska.”

_Beep._

“Bruce, I saw the footage. I don’t know why you did it, but you need to talk to me. You need to explain to me what happened. I don’t- I can’t help you if I don’t know.”

_Beep._

“You found what you were looking for, didn’t you, Master Bruce? I just hope you know what you’re doing. I truly do.”

_Beep._

“What are you doing? You- He was gone, taken care of. How is this in anyway what’s best for the city? What’s best for the people who care about you? What the fuck were you thinking, Bruce?”  
  
  


  
  


-

  
  


  
_You have (1) saved message:_

“I wanted to stay until you woke up, but she advised me against it. The waters don’t always react the way that they should. She told me of her lover who went in and when she came out she tried to tear her throat out. I don’t know how things can get much worse between us, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.

I don’t know who you’ll be when you wake up, Jeremiah. Or what you’ll want from me. All know is it won’t be in Gotham. I’m can’t play this game with you anymore. I can’t keep chasing you. It’s your turn.

So come find me, Jeremiah. I’ll be waiting for you.

...I think I'm ready to hear what you've been trying to say."

  
  


-

  
_You have (1) saved message:_

"...I'll be seeing you soon, Bruce. Very soon...”

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fist on table* Lazarus Water. We're rehydrating this crispy clown. Also, like I'm realizing the beginning shot of Bruce in s5e12 looks similar to the League of Shadows mountain from the Nolan Films. I think the implication was he went to be trained by the League of Shadows. Edit: I rewatched the opening and I don't know how I missed this the first time I watched it. That is absolutely Nanda Parbat. 
> 
> Also, the woman and her lover are a reference to Nyssa & Sara from Arrow. I love Nyssa in that verse, and since the Lazarus Pit was able to literally bring Sara (and Alfred now that I'm thinking about it) back from the dead, what's stopping it from healing Jeremiah? To some extent at least. Since Nyssa is already an established character, ~~she will likely remain nameless.~~ I lied, I figured out a way to make her a main character. 
> 
> I do intend to write an actual non-dialogue only fic that focuses on Bruce's journey to Nanba Parbat and the events that follow (aka, ex-crispy clown), but that'll probably be a while. For now, I sleep. This fic has kept me up late for 2 days, lol.


End file.
